Uma história de um menino nomeou Máximo e seu amor
by Sol Do Curse
Summary: Uma história de um menino nomeou Máximo e seu amor para o monster gigante feroz, Giran.


Meu amor para Giran 

by Cursed Sun (Sol Do Curse)

| Nós estamos no mundo da esfera do dragon. 

| Como cada máximo da noite surf no Internet e, como cada noite, visita o Web site de BigClawz (!) para tentar e encontrar imagens novas de seu caráter do favorito, Giran. "... eu quero encontrar-se com Giran, e seus pés... "que pensou," mas... "disse enquanto se levantou de sua cadeira,"... se eu quisesse, mim poderia sair-lhe e ir! Eu sou somente um miúdo mas mim lata bem sucedida!" Agarrou seu bloco da escola com algum alimento de que fêz exame do cozinha e todas as coisas que encontrou na casa que poderia lhe ajudar para a viagem.

| Após uma semana, e depois que tinha pedido informação de algumas criaturas estranhas destas terras desoladas, chegou na casa de Giran no alto de uma montanha. É uma casa simplesmente de madeira como outras casas humanas mas esta é uma era muito grande. 

| Sente muito nervoso mas encontrou a força para bater na porta grande. Uma voz monstrous do interior. Respondeu "quem quer morrer hoje? Eh, eh?" O máximo poderia ouvir as etapas muito pesadas que lhe vieram, a porta aberta e... * bata a batida da batida *, poderia sentir sua batida do coração. Giran era na frente dele! O máximo não poderia acreditar em seus olhos, na criatura reptilian anthropomorphic grande que deseja se encontrar com todos os dias de sua vida era agora aqui e, ele olhou para baixo lentamente, nos pés que deseja massage e lick cada noite está aqui, perto dele... 

| "Mas... você é somente um miúdo! São você perdido?" peça a surpresa Giran que muda a voz em um tom o mais delicado. 

| O máximo não respondeu, ele é ainda incredible. 

| "Eh, alguém vem a meu repouso? Ampère-hora, ha, ha "palavra Giran que ri, e" um ser humano, um pouco humano... Eu nunca vi um ser humano em minha vida longa, estas sou terras selvagens." e "porque estão você aqui?" 

| O pensamento máximo de o que deve dizer a Giran e caiu, fast, ou não pode ter uma outra possibilidade! o "senhor... err... Eu estou aqui... Eu sou aqui para... para seus pés!" diz com uma voz minúscula pequena para as emoções. 

| "Para meus pés?!?" responda a maioria de surpresa o monster que olha para baixo a seus dedos do pé. 

| "Sim, senhor... Eu sei-a... sou estranho, é muito estranha, mas cada dia em minha vida onde eu penso de seus pés, mim deseja ver sua sola com meus olhos, mim deseja tocar sempre n... ". 

| Agora Giran remanesce incredible. o "ampère-hora, ha, ha, eu v para a primeira vez que um ser humano e são aqui para meus pés! Ampère-hora, ha, ha!!! Eu não o acredito! O ampère-hora, ha, miúdo do ha..., volta, repouso traseiro e deixa-me! Você é afortunado que eu não o como! Ampère-hora, ah ". Giran foi para trás interno e fechado a porta. 

| O máximo remanesceu ainda para pouco segundo, ele tinha viajado uma maneira longa, onde toda a hora pensaria sobre seu ideal... e agora o sonho estava ausente, distante... não pode aceitar este! Funciona à porta e, com toda a voz que pode vir para fora de seu corpo, o senhor... por favor Giran da palavra "por favor, este é meu ideal... ESTE É MEU SONHO!!!". 

| Há poucos segundos do silêncio mas uma voz atrás miúdo da resposta da porta "... "a porta aberta e Giran, com um olhar sério, continua-me" é mau... "e, com um pouco o sorriso delicado,"... mas quem são I para destruir o sonho de um miúdo? Vindo para dentro!" 

| "Agradecimentos você senhor... o agradece muito muito!" Resposta máxima com um rasgo em sua cara. 

| O máximo seguiu a cauda verde grande. Olhou ao redor e pode ver que também interno o repouso é como outras casas: uma cozinha, um bedroom... mas todas as coisas é grande, muito grande, mas é normal porque também o corpo de Giran é enorme. Chegam finalmente no quarto de assento e uma tevê brilhante deu-lhes boas-vindas. 

| "Você pode se sentar aqui." Giran disse indicar o lugar no tapete perto de uma tabela pequena. No lado oposto da tabela há um divan grande onde Giran se senta. Agarrou o controle remoto e começou a prestar atenção à tevê, mudando as várias canaletas mas... lentamente, lentamente, levanta seu pé esquerdo e pose o na tabela pequena, na frente do máximo. 

| * batida da batida da batida * O máximo não acreditou em seus olhos: A sola de Giran era agora na frente de sua cara! É como tinha imaginado sempre: grande, muito grande, três dedos do pé verdes com garras ovais, uma superfície áspera vasta verde... o máximo para cada amante de monster-pés. Olhou até Giran e pensado "obrigado!" dentro dele. 

| Mas agora... O máximo não poderia resistir, o máximo conheceu-o não deve resistir, assim que alonga lentamente sua mão e posed lhe no centro da sola do Giran * bata a batida da batida *, CONTATO ' sim, SIM! É FANTÁSTICO!!!' O máximo pensa, caressing lentamente com a palma de sua mão toda a maneira ao fundo do pé. O primeiro sensation para tocar em sua pé-pele, o sentimento de movimentos naturais pequenos, o pulso, a vida do pé, o objeto de seu desejo, é incredible! 

| Giran não fêz qualquer coisa, ele continuou a prestar atenção normalmente à tevê. Outra vez o máximo não resistiu no desejo de alonga o outro braço, agarrando os lados do pé com suas mãos e, com somente polegadas, massage a sola com movimentos largos do círculo. Agora Giran não remanesceu indiferente e depois que pouca hora começa respirar estranho e adicionar não prende o outro pé na tabela. O máximo assim que pose sua mão esquerda no único upcoming e começa a massage todos os dois pés com gestos do specula. Fêz ascendente grande e para baixo movimentos com seus dedos em cada partes dos soles, agarra cada dedo do pé grosso e massage o com força e paixão, finalmente foi dentro entre os dedos do pé e splay de Giran estes para a ajuda o ser humano alcançar todos os pontos. Depois que retorna aos soles e os saltos e, com as palmas das mãos, continue com vários movimentos massaging onde tocando delicadamente ou fortemente a pele verde. Cada centimetre, cada escala está movendo-se e o massage sob o trabalho humano, os pés segue os movimentos das mãos para sentir o mais melhor contato e para obter o mais melhor rubbing. 

| Quando o revestimento o serviço, e os pés forem agora quentes e relaxados, pode ver que Giran não prestava atenção à tevê porque tinha fechado já seus olhos. de "esperança que gostou d muito muito" pensamento máximo e, com curiosidade, pose a palma da mão em sua cara e, wow I, pode sentir algo... ' é um sonho, é um sonho! Eu posso sentir o odor de seus pés... sim, sim... Eu amo este odor, mim não quererei a lavagem minhas mãos sempre outra vez, mim quero sentir para sempre este odor!' 

| O máximo agora poderia ver com atenção o corpo do Giran enorme, os braços, os pés e a cauda são grandes e cheio dos músculos, do paunch e da caixa teve uma superfície infinita, sua pele verde era macio mas muito forte. O máximo compreende que e seu corpo pequeno não eram nada comparado com esta criatura magnífica do lagarto. 

| Então dito máximo "é uma honra para mim somente a estar em seus pés".

| Giran abre seus olhos e, olhando para baixo ao máximo após poucos momentos, respondidos "sim, é direito! Com meu poder e minha força eu posso squash o quando eu quero. Sim, eu penso de que meus soles são esse... e somente... os pontos do contato que eu posso encontrar entre nossa espécie... mas... " 

| ' Mas? Mas que?!?' máximo do pensamento. 

| "... mas, nunca, NUNCA, em minha vida tem qualquer um dado me o prazer como este! Eu não posso imaginar que uma criatura pequena gosta de você, com suas mãos pequenas que adoram meus paws, alcance para sentir-me melhor, posso sentir-me na paz, ele sou um sensation fantástico. Agradece o miúdo! Você merece um presente, ele é vindo ao momento que eu realizo seu sonho, vem aqui perto de mim!" 

| O máximo, após este as palavras que soam em sua cabeça como uma voz celestial, se movendo em torno da tabela e se senta, sempre no tapete, no ponto indica pelo monster, perto de seus pés. Giran perguntam ao miúdo "você quer algo beber? Água? Eu v que você a necessita, ah, ah ". 

| ' ampère-hora, ah, você é direito: pelo eu vi Giran fora desta casa que eu sou ainda demasiado emoção!' e aceite com um sorriso. Assim Giran agarrou um frasco de uma tabela no lado divan, derrama algumas da água em sua mão grande e, com ele, em seu dedo do pé central. Após este que move o pé perto da cara do máximo e, splaying seus dedos do pé, diz com um sorriso "que você pode beber, agora!" 

| Este as ações removem respirar do ser humano emocionante mas o máximo, aquele compreende que seu sonho deste momento não é um sonho, encontre o forte para agarrar os dedos do pé exteriores do splay com suas mãos e para pôr o dedo do pé molhado em sua boca. Começou a sugar e a resposta do monster com movimentos pequenos do dedo do pé para o sinal de sua satisfação. A torneira do ser humano começou a começar agora mais dura e o ser humano, mais emocionante, tentativa para fazer outra vez um massage pequeno com a lingüeta no fundo do dedo do pé e, também com suas polegadas, no exterior os dedos do pé e a sola. Giran geme agora e a respiração o prazer e o humano, escutando esta, de continuou o massage e do pressionou mais do dedo do pé em sua garganta com o forte para a elasticidade no monster, e nele, em mais satisfação e em excitamento. 

| Após muito tempo, onde o máximo faz o mais melhor, vem também o temptation lick os outros dedos do pé mas Giran recuou seu pé e, com sorriso pequeno da "um miúdo dito espera, não o funciona! Eu quero que você sente o contato VERDADEIRO entre seu corpo e meus pés... à esquerda para fora de todo o vestido!" 

| "... uns todos?" 

| "Sim miúdo, eu quero o v despido... sob mim, não me preocupo". 

| O máximo, na velocidade clara, deixou tudo e se encontrou para baixo nos pés de Giran. O monster olhado para baixo e vê a torneira dura do ser humano. "e agora..." diz com um sorriso pequeno "... o serviço final!" e pose lentamente seu pé direito grande entre os pés humanos... na torneira!!! O Oh sim, máximo agora pode sentir o contato VERDADEIRO, ele agora não pode querer uma outra coisa em sua vida, ele poderia remanescer nesta posição para sempre. Mas Giran dá ao ser humano um outro presente: começa pouco movimento do up-down com sua sola na torneira já dura para o aumento excitar e, quando o ser humano começa à respiração do prazer, pose o outro pé na cara do miúdo. "agora você pode lick tudo que você quer!" disse. 

| O máximo chegou no paradise, em seu sonho, na sola de Giran em sua cara, no odor forte de seu pé, no contato verdadeiro, na cara e na torneira e nos soles, no meio então! Levantou o pé de poucos centimetres e posed sua lingüeta quente e a superfície áspera fria da sola. Faz finalmente tudo que sonhou em sua vida: funcionou sua lingüeta na sola com ascendente e para baixo movimentos, procurara todo o pouco material que o monster tinha andado sobre e à esquerda isto com sua lingüeta, comendo se poderia, licking cada escala, cada centimetre. Após, foi aos três dedos do pé maciços e, para cada um, lick o fundo dele com forte e sugaria e lavaria tudo com seu saliva. Durante este presta serviços de manutenção ao alcance de Giran o máximo de excitar e estendem e contraem seu pé e seus dedos do pé para o prazer, assim que um pose mais emocionante do máximo sua lingüeta também dentro entre os dedos do pé e lick os dois espaços onde encontrando muitos das escalas de queda que comem. Retornou ao heaven e mais fortes aplicados para fazem um trabalho bom. Todo o pé que provou grande! E para não perdoar que Giran continuou sempre seu movimento na torneira com seu outro pé! 

| Depois que a troca de Giran os pés e o máximo tem um outro pé a prestar serviços de manutenção e um outro pé que que excita sua torneira. O repeat máximo o tudo com mais paixão, compreendeu sua sorte, compreendeu que em toda sua vida onde quis esteja nos pés de um monster e agora estava lá, sob seus pés do favorito, entre então o odor que desejou, sob o contato e a pressão que desejou... seu sonho teve a realidade tornada! Licked outra vez tudo, Giran geme outra vez com prazer e spay seus dedos do pé onde o rápido humano pôs sua lingüeta e lick tudo. Finalmente volta aos dedos do pé e o únicos largos e, também com as mãos, continuam a lick, continuam a massage, continuam a procurarar o contato máximo entre seu corpo e os soles do Giran.

| Depois que todo o máximo é outra vez encontre-se para baixo, cansado mas muito feliz, com os pés do Giran transversal imóvel nele porque também Giran é tired sente-se no divan.

| O máximo pensa ' do Oh sim, agora mim é como seu divan-tapete!' e agradecimentos Giran da palavra ", você realizou meu ideal... Eu sou certo que seu nao mau, ele é achado muito duro alguém que realiza seu ideal... " | a resposta do monster "não preocupa o miúdo, eu sou muito feliz ajudar-lhe, mas... Eu sou certo agora que eu não posso viver sem você, mim necessito seus serviços em meus pés... e eu sou certo que agora também você necessita meus pés, você e mim sensação da necessidade outra vez sentir estas emoções... remanescer viver aqui, em meu repouso, com mim!" 

| "... eu não sei, mim sou somente um miúdo... que é uma escolha difícil... " 

| Giran se levantou e posed seu pé perto da cabeça máxima e splayed seus dedos do pé. O máximo pode ver cada curvas da pele, de cada escala e do corpo grande do monster que se elevando ele. Giran adiciona-o "pode ter isto para sempre, para sempre... por favor!". | 

O pose máximo uma mão dentro entre os dedos do pé maciços verdes e caress a pele interna dos dedos do pé e sente outra vez o mesmo sensation fantástico. ' Oh meu deus, onde eu encontro outro como este? ... e agora eu sou certo que Giran pode assentar bem em um amigo bom para mim... sim, agora mim sei a resposta direita!" e posed o pé pesado em sua caixa despida e nos dedos do pé em sua cara. Delicado movente do sorriso de Giran é dedos do pé na cara do ser humano e o máximo pensa dentro dele ' que esta é vida!!!' 


End file.
